The Halo Universe AU
by NoryenTheNoble
Summary: The stories of the universe of Halo
1. Aulesh

_Mission Report: _

**04279-57363AN**

_Status: _

**Completed**

_Casualties:_

**Near Complete**

_Mission File: _

**Operation: Alpine**

_Mission Status:_

**Complete**

_Assigned Unit:_

**105th Shock Troops Division, 10th Shock Troops Battalion, 5th Platoon.**

_Unit status: _

**Nearly Complete Loss.**

_Objective(s):_

**Drop Behind Enemy Lines: Complete**

**Plant Charges On AA Guns: Complete**

**Recon Area: Complete**

**Blow Charges: Complete**

**Exfiltrate: Complete**

_[End Transmission_]

_"The mission was on the Fourth of May, 2552, on a recently occupied Covenant planet, called Aulesh. Our goal: Take out the AA guns on the Covenant Complex, and recon the area. It went well until we were ambushed by a patrol of Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and Hunters. Our losses, were nearly all of us. About five of us got out. There were 44 of us. It was brutal, and I lost a lot of good soldiers." _\- **Colonel Jackson Farren.**

While the Colonel gave his statement to the ONI specialist, Noryen would walk to the Armory, to restock his gear. He grabbed 9.5x40mm boxes, about two. He would unlatch the boxes, pulling out all of the clips in his ammo pouch, about fifteen. He would place 36 rounds into each cartridge, placing them into the pouch as he did so. Once he was done, he latched the boxes up, and set them aside. He then grabbed three boxes of M228 12.740mm SAP-HP rounds (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Penetration), setting them down, and unlatching them. He took his fifteen empty M6C/SOCOM clips, setting them down. He would clip his Main weapons ammo pouch up, before loading twelve rounds into each M6C/SOCOM clip, again setting each loade done into his secondary ammo pouch. As he loaded ammo, he thought about the mission._ It should have went well, but, those Damn special Operations Elites. How did they know?_

**_05-04-2552, Andrea System, Above the Planet Aulesh, aboard the UNSC Phantoms Shadow._**

Noryen tightened the Suppressor on his BR55, ensuring his gear was in top shape. The Second Lieutenant walked to his designated pod, waiting for all the newer folks to get situated. The platoon was a mixture of new and old folks, the Colonel being the oldest. The Colonel was the last to get into the pod, but, on the field, he was speedy. The countdown was heard, before they dropped into the atmosphere, leaving the protection of the Phoenix-Class-Colony-Ship. The pods entered atmosphere, thirty minutes later, they landed, in a dense jungle. Noryen allowed the pod to burst open, before grabbing his gear. He went to an HEV, and opened it, grabbing a pack of C12, and a pack of C7. He met up, with Farrel, before being assigned his squad. He met up with Alpha squad. He looked at the names, and the roster. He confirmed that Private First Class Phil, Corporal Frank, Sergeant Kimberley, Lance Corporal Arthur, and Master Sergeant Elroy were there. The colonel had other squads head to the other six AA guns, as Alpha made their way to the seventh.

Half an hour later, they were on a small cliffside, using their scopes and binoculars to find enemies. Noryen gave the command, and Alpha slinked into the darkness, making their way to the first patrol. He gave the order, and all six fired a burst of Suppressed fire into a pair of Elites. The duo fell to the floor, dead. Noryen ordered Arthur to use the charges on the first leg of the AA gun, while Kimberley and Elroy went for the other two. The trio set all the explosives up, before returning to Noryen. Noryen ordered them to fall back to the treeline. There, he checked in with the Colonel, and got the order to recon the area.

**_Three Hours Later . . . . . ._**

It had become morning, and a larger amount of Covenant Forces were at the AA guns. While he scanned the area, he became alert to footsteps on the rocks behind him, but shrugged it off at first. He heard the sound of a familiar blade turning on, and got up to see Elroy and Phil impaled by the bluish blade of a Special Ops Elite group. He fired his BR55, the ammo depleting rapidly. Kimberly, Arthur, and Frank turned, and fired their M7/S SMGs, and MA5 Rifles. They Elites, their shields depleted, were riddled with bullets. One Elite screamed a cry into the air, before dropping. Orders popped up on screen, giving the order to detonate the explosives, and regroup. Noryen grabbed the detonator, pressing the button, watching the AA guns collapsing as their legs were shredded.

He motioned for them to fall back, grabbing the tags of the fallen. They ran through the jungle, heading for the rendezvous. They got there, to see an ensuing firefight. Of the 38 other troopers, he saw 14 left. He looked for the Colonel, and saw him, firing at a pair of Elites. Noryen, Kimberley, Arthur, and Frank fired from their vantage point, and, after what seemed like an hour, killed off the last of the Patrol. They reloaded their dwindling supply of ammo, and ran to meet with the survivors. They got close, and saw carnage. Five other Troopers were there, four of them, sustaining great wounds. Noryen knew they would die. Farren talked with the wounded, and walked to Noryen.

After five minutes of talking, Noryen ordered his squad to push towards the exfil point, as the Colonel followed behind. In the distance, they heard screams, and explosions, as the four wounded warriors fell to the Covenant onslaught. They made it to the Pelican, that waited for them, and boarded.

Noryen finished loading his ammunition, and put his gear into his locker. He put the Ammo boxes away, and donned a cap, walking to the room, and walking in, after his name was called. He sat down, and began his mission report. . . . . . .


	2. Sword and Shield

**6-5-2549, Unknown System, Planet Baleasha**

An explosion rattled the _UNSC Sword and Shield_, as Ensign Hasler frantically ran to his station.

The Marathon Class Heavy Cruiser bled fire. The _Sword and Shield_, along with five other ships, named, _Gladius, Spear of Sorrow, Washington, Mace and Dagger, _and, _Trumpet of War_, were in orbit above Baleasha, as several civilian evacuation craft ferried civilians from the planet.

The Covenant fleet had shown up hours before, tactfully taking out the _UNSC Flourish in Rain_, the UNSC Flagship.

The UNSC Battle groups orders were to defend the planet as the evacuation is in process.

So far, the battle was like a game, a sick, unforgiving, game. The Covenant ships could have easily torn them apart, like lions with a gazelle, but were only toying with them.

Hasler looked at the viewport, to see a plasma lance rake across the _UNSC Gladius_, the plasma burning through fourteen decks, as the Marathon Class Heavy Cruiser tried to evade it. He watched as it cut the ship almost completely in half.

Hasler was in charge of the navigation, and he made sure his friends stayed alive as long as possible.

A CCS-class battlecruiser rained plasma upon the _Spear of Sorrow_, plasma lances and torpedoes striking the ship, and he watched as the Paris Class Heavy Frigate was obliterated.

The Cole protocol had been enacted the second they had arrived to the planet, but that didn't stop the Covenant from boarding the _Mace and Dagger_, a Charon Class Ship, and fought its defenders.

His teeth rattled when the MAC gun, a superb weapon against this foe, shot a round at an unshielded CRS-class light cruiser, it punching clean through the entire length of the ship.

He smiled, as the Covenant Ship didn't move, but it faded when he saw boarding craft, along with Seraphs, nearing the _Sword and Shield_.

He made a move to prevent them from boarding, but to no avail.

Several boarding class, namely Phantoms, landed in the Hangar, unloading troops.

He knew that the ODSTS and Marines would fight them off, but if they got to their destination, to the bridge, he was screwed.

On internal cameras, several marines, and ODSTS desperately tried to hold the enemy back, but were utterly destroyed.

He moved the _Sword and Shield_ around for a position to fire at another he did so, he heard an explosion, as several Elites had made it to the bridge.

He looked at the Captain, who nodded.

He sent the Cruiser flying toward the Covenant capital ship, the MAC gun firing aswell.

He felt something hot strike his shoulder, and he lost feeling everywhere.

He turned, to see the Captain, firing his M7 Sub-Machine Gun.

He saw bumblebee pods ejecting from the ship, flying towards the planet.

He saw the light of a Type-1 Energy Sword nearing him, and for once, in a long time, he felt bliss. He saw a flash of light, as the Ships Reactor overloaded, as per request from the Captain, , and smiled.

He was going to be with his family once more. . . . .


	3. The Tank

**7-8-2551, Mano, Bakor City.**

The Scorpion fired.

As it did, a shell ejected from its back.

The round penetrated the Wraith, right in the back, causing the purple-gray vehicle to explode.

The Scorpion moved forward, through the city, of Bakor.

Alongside the Scorpion, forty-five marine personnel moved forward, just out of the Scorpions turn radius.

Five Pelican dropships waited for the Marines, and the Scorpion.

The Scorpion turned down Monroe Street, or, as the marines called it, the 'Corridor of Death,' as the buildings that encased most of the street proved useful for Jackal snipers. On the plus side, though, the Wraiths couldn't fit all too well in the alleys.

Inside the tank, sat Staff Sergeant Todd Jones.

He used the controls to push the tank forward, relying on the camera viewports for sight and aiming.

He loved, and hated his job, as as much of a killing machine he was, he was prone to Banshees.

He loved the tank though, as he had spray painted the name, 'Tiger,' on the gun, the paint on top of the urban camo the tank had on.

In a balcony, sat a bird-like creature, with an alien sniper rifle.

The rifle, dubbed by the UNSC, as a 'Beam,' Rifle, could kill anything with a headshot.

The bird looked over, pleased that he saw the UNSC column, and stood, aiming.

The bird-creature, known as a Jackal, fired upon a man that sat on the Scorpion, on the right front tread.

The Marine fell back, before sliding off, into the second tread, the Scorpion running the body over with ease.

The bird cackled, but then screeched in terror. He saw the Scorpions' Main Gun aimed at him, and he scrambled away, but to no avail.

The round struck just below the Balcony, causing it to fall, the Jackal falling to the street below.

Soon, they were halfway down the street, and had saw nothing, until, the Marines felt shaking.

Turning around, they saw a Gigantic, Quad-legged machine, dubbed as a 'Scarab.'

The Scorpion turned, the camera noticing the Scarab.

Todd cursed, and put the Scorpion to its maximum power.

The Scorpion moved down the street as fast as a bus, the Marines making a run, in a scattered column.

He saw the Scarabs gun light up, and he pressed fire, the round flying into the Scarab, ricocheting into a truck.

He opened the top hatch, and jumped away, as the Scarab beam went up the street, melting the Scorpion straight into two.

Todd hefted his M7, running with the Marines, until he saw that their way was blocked, by a Wraith. _How did that fit into the street?!_

As Todd made a run for cover, the Wraith centered on him.

He cursed, and as he heard a _whrrrrrrrrrr_, and prayed.

He thought was was going to die, and made his prayer to his mother, who had died long ago.

The Wraith never fired.

Todd looked at where the Wraith had been, and saw a figure in Gray Armor, jabbing a grenade into the back of the tank.

The Figure jumped off, making a mad dash for the Scarab.

He realized what was happening, as the Wraith blew up, heat washing over his brownish face looked up, and saw several Hornet attack craft approaching the Scarab.

He ran for the waypoint, looking for more Marines.

As he ran, he passed bodies, that gunned down by the Wraiths turrets.

He then saw fifteen Marines, running for the Pelican.

He made it, and climbed on, watching the Hornets fire upon the Scarab.

He closed his eyes, as the Scarab blew up, and, after opening them, he cheered.

The Pelican lifted off, the door closing.

He took his helmet off, sighing.

His tank was destroyed. He cursed at himself.

His CO wasn't going to be happy. . . .


	4. Ubid

_**3-20-2550, Unknown System, Ubid 05**_

The ground shook, causing the marines to stumble.

It had only been an hour, since the initial invasion, and the planet was ablaze.

Sergeant Otan slid into cover, his squad doing so as well.

Several Covenant contacts were seen up ahead, engaged with three other squads.

Otans goal: Flank the enemy. That objective went to hell within minutes.

He racked the bolt of his MA5B, firing at the nearest foe. The Covenant Elite stumbled, as Otan and his squad fired upon him.

The Elite fell back, blood spurting out.

They concentrated their fire on several different targets, effectively taking the enemy down, with the help of the other squads.

Otan pressed the magazine release button, letting the clip fall, slamming a new one into the magwell, once the empty was clear.

He racked the bolt, just in time to see two Hunters firing upon the others.

He yelled, an M41-SPNKR Rocket striking a Hunter, the worm-filled creature disappearing, into orange, and chunks of armor.

He watched as the second Hunter rushed at him, and he opened fire.

The combined fire of the squads tore through the Hunter.

He got up, his squad behind him.

He would make a run for the new objective.

The Pelican dropships waited, on a helipad.

He ran, for what seemed like hours to him, which was actually only a few minutes, until he reached the stairs.

He started his climb, when he saw five Banshee fliers strafe his position, with plasma.

Molten metal rained upon his helmet.

He turned, to see, that several Covenant were approaching.

He made a dash up, the stairs creaking.

He ran at a Pelican, only to be hit by a heat wave, as a Banshee fired a green bolt into the Pelican, the transport exploding.

He lay on his back, looking at a massive blue light, and, at first, he was dumbfounded.

He snapped out of it, scrambling onto the third Pelican, the second currently ablaze, as Banshees strafed it, the doors closing.

The Pelican Lifted, before speeding away.

He heard a deafening scream, and his eyesight went white.

The words that came out of his mouth, wasn't coherent.

Before Otan knew it, he was vaporized, the massive heat turning him into dust.

A SATCOM Satellite took video, of the Covenant ships, glassing the planet, before being vaporized by a shield on a Capital ship.

_**C:/TRANSMISSION=ENDED**_

_The Planet Ubid, along with many more, was glassed, turned to dust. These Soldiers fought their best, and were cut down. The fighting was still to come_….


End file.
